


A Gafou Sketchybook

by Riachinko



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: 30daysofbatb, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riachinko/pseuds/Riachinko
Summary: Thirty days of art and doodles for the 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast prompt challenge. (Work may range from Gen to Explicit.) #30daysofbatb





	1. Morning




	2. Jealousy




	3. Midnight




	4. Bath




	5. Leather




	6. First




	7. Bright




	8. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to message me @rudigerblues on Tumblr and @riachinko on Twitter!  
> Check out my other art at <http://riankoworks.tumblr.com> ❤


End file.
